Depredador y Presa
by Feuerengel Rello
Summary: Él observaba desde la oscuridad, todo su control perdido en aquél aroma embriagante, sólo podía pensar en su olor. Aún en la oscuridad sonrió al pensar lo que el enorme deseo por su sangre, por ella, le incitaría a hacer... Lemmon fuerte. One-Shot


**Ésta idea surgió desde que empecé a frustrarme de que Edward siempre salía con su "La voy a lastimar" Escuché Scream de A7x y al escuchar "Scream the way it would if I ravaged your body! Scream the way it would if I ravaged your mind!" llegó ésto.  
><strong>

**Contiene lenguaje explícito, no apto para débiles de estómago. **

La vio dirigirse a su casa, su expresión confusa y enojada, él la siguió saltando de árbol en árbol, de pino en pino, consciente todo el tiempo del ritmo de la sangre de su presa, bombeando a un ritmo pasivo, un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta al imaginarse la carne desgarrada de su cuello, dando paso a un festín verdadero, el notar el brillo abandonar la vivaz fuerza de sus ojos, su fuerza cediendo ante el dominante e incontrolable poder del depredador , su comportamiento era irreconocible, pero no podía detenerse…

Su olor, su maldito olor, embriagante y tan vivo, un olor que lo enviaba a su instinto más profundo y primitivo, más salvaje que cualquier otro, la necesidad del líquido carmesí del cual se alimentaba, la mente del depredador estaba dividida entre la pena y el frenesí, maldita humana que desafiaba tan incontrolablemente la inmutabilidad ante los humanos, todos sus años de práctica hechos añicos en sólo unos segundos.

Miró la pequeña casa, la observó aparcar la roja camioneta en el espacio de la cochera, subir los escalones y abrir la puerta con una brillante llave.

– Maldita sea – el depredador se mordió el dorso de la mano, debatiéndose entre defraudarse a sí mismo y a su familia o por primera vez dejarse llevar totalmente por el frenesí, consciente de lo que podría sentir después.

Saltó desde la copa de un árbol y aterrizó con apenas un sonido hueco, se quedó en las sombras que ofrecía el espeso bosque y espero. Cada segundo raspándole la garganta, quemándose en una tortura lenta.

Escuchó el teléfono timbrar y escuchó la voz de su presa como si estuviera a apenas unos pasos de ella.

– _Bells, no voy a llegar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, o tal vez mañana en la mañana, tuvimos un percance, unos excursionistas se perdieron en el bosque y nosotros iremos a buscarlos._

– Muy bien Char… papá, nos vemos… cuídate.

– _Gracias, nos vemos hija._

Escuchó el click del teléfono al colgarse, el depredador se deleitó ante la noticia, no tendría que derramar más sangre.

Esperó mientras el sol desaparecía, dando paso a la oscuridad, ofreciéndole la libertad de moverse sin ser detectado.

Escuchó el abrir de la llave de una regadera, se movió silente y abrió la ventana del cuarto de su presa. Se ocultó en el rincón más apartado, esperando impaciente a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Estuvo a punto de perder el control, su olor por todos lados lo llevó a la deriva, nada lo podría detener ahora, no había vuelta atrás, su olor acariciando su nariz tan suavemente, haciéndolo perder la razón, una simple humana destrozando todo lo que había mantenido firme durante tantos años… pero él sabía que no se arrepentiría absolutamente de nada esa noche, más que saberlo, lo sentía.

El correr del agua se detuvo, él se mantuvo tan quieto como una estatua, esperando…

Escuchó cada movimiento, cada latido, cada respiración del otro lado de la habitación, el olor a fresas flotó a su nariz y sintió el filo de sus colmillos, listos para desgarrar y perforar, sus manos crispadas en garras, sus tendones totalmente marcados bajo su piel, su mandíbula tensa, esperando no actuar demasiado rápido.

Ella entró a la habitación tallándose la cabeza con una toalla, ignorante de la presencia en su cuarto.

Los sentidos se agudizaron y sus instintos se volvieron primitivos e irracionales, dejó de sentir empatía y comenzó a sentir hambre y deseo por ella. Verla tan vulnerable, tan a su disposición. A disposición de un animal.

El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo por la ducha, su ansia por ella se volvió indetenible.

Salió de la oscuridad y esperó a que ella volteara a verlo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, el sentir que la observaban, lentamente volteo para encontrarse con unas profundas y negras pupilas, llameantes e incontenibles, era aterrador. Su sonrisa deforme en un macabro y retorcido humor, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y las manos crispadas totalmente.

– ¡¿Qu… Qué haces aquí? – Ella trató de cubrirse con la colcha de la cama, retrocediendo unos pasos.

El la miró fijamente, sus colmillos filosos y sus músculos tensos, comenzó a sentir fuego en su interior, la caza de una presa humana, hacía mucho que no ocurría eso. La pura idea de observarla hizo brotar un gruñido de su garganta.

Dio un paso hacia delante y ella retrocedió un poco, comenzó a tantear en la mesita de noche y le aventó un libro, el lo agarró en el aire y leyó el título, sonrió con sorna.

Dio otro paso. Observó lleno de placer cómo el miedo se hacía presente en las pupilas chocolate de su presa.

– ¡Aléjate de mí!

Él dio otro paso. Ella ya no podía retroceder más.

Él sonrió con un insano atisbo de humor.

En un segundo la tomó de las muñecas, la hizo girar y la estampó con fuerza en la pared, el forzado jadeo que emano sus labios. Ella se sintió débil y sumisa.

– No deberías ser tan ruda conmigo, en verdad podrías disfrutar esto…

– Vete… – su voz totalmente rendida, ella miró hacia un lado y observó la ventana, la libertad. En verdad pensó que ésta sería la última noche en la que su corazón palpitaría… Y así iba a ser.

El olió el cuello de su presa y se sintió embriagado del delicioso olor. Apenas podía contenerse de no morderla. Él sintió el temblor de sus manos, su temperatura descendiendo por el miedo, el sudor frío aparecer. La adrenalina comenzar a activarse, sabía que los instintos de los humanos se disparaban por el más mínimo indicio de amenaza de vida. Pero ella no estaba forcejeando. O eso creyó él.

Sintió el impacto duro contra su entrepierna y por más vampiro que fuera eso dolía. La soltó un momento y ella echó a correr. Pero en vez de enojarlo hizo muchísimo más entretenido eso, la escuchó bajar las escaleras corriendo y escuchó un golpe sordo y una maldición.

Caminó lentamente y miró a Bella tirada en el suelo con una pequeña cortada en la rodilla. Se crispó y apareció a un lado de ella en un segundo, ella intentaba inútilmente cubrirse con la toalla y retroceder.

La mano del vampiro se cerró en el tobillo de ella, y la retuvo en su lugar, la miró directo a los ojos mientras lamía la herida, su sabor era increíble, no tenía ninguna comparación para ese néctar tan tortuosamente delicioso. Todo su autocontrol fue usado para no drenar su sangre de un golpe.

Ella sintió un escalofrío mientras la lengua del chico que había visto en la escuela divagaba, lamiendo la herida. Sus ojos ardiendo en un profundo deseo salvaje y desconocido.

La levantó de la cintura y volvió a arrinconarla en la pared.

– Tú sabor es deleitante… – su voz acariciando la piel de su cuello, ella contuvo el aliento.

Lamió el cuello de la joven, su fría lengua causó un escalofrío en la espalda de la presa. Él avanzó un paso y no dejó espacio entre ellos dos, el calor que emanaba del vivo cuerpo de ella le causó un estremecimiento. Besó su cuello y se frotó contra ella, tratando de aliviar la presión que sentía, tratando de aplacar un poco el deseo que iba en aumento, sintió la presión contra su pantalón, aumentando con su deseo por la sangre, con su deseo por ella.

Se frotó sin gentileza contra ella, su mano paseó de su muslo hacia arriba, levantando la toalla a su camino, llegando hasta el inicio del glúteo, ella se ruborizó inmediatamente, frunció el ceño e intento rasguñarle la cara pero era tan sólido como la pared detrás.

Él la separó un poco de la pared y al besarle el cuello recargó su peso, haciendo que la espalda de la chica azotara contra la pared. Ella soltó un quejido y haló el broncíneo cabello del depredador tratando de alejarlo… pero eso sólo lo encendió más.

Tomó la toalla y la desgarró en dos, el suave golpe contra la madera del suelo. Él observó la nívea y suave piel, ella se avergonzó e intentó cubrirse pero sus manos estaban pegadas a la pared, sin escape de los grilletes de hielo en sus muñecas.

Lamió la extensión de piel entre sus dos senos y ella gritó de sorpresa y de placer, dividida entre el deseo puro y el miedo. ¿Qué reacción era esa en tal situación?

Él aprisionó ambas muñecas de la joven y con la mano ahora libre tocó la línea de su mandíbula, la trazó y bajó por la carótida, a un lado de su cuello, sus dedos trazaron la línea de su clavícula y siguió bajando, rozó el inicio del relieve de su pecho y continuó bajando, dio un pellizco al endurecido pezón y ella soltó un gemido ahogado. Bajó por su vientre, sintiendo la cálida piel, su respiración acelerada hacía bajar y subir a un ritmo rápido su tórax.

Llegó a su cálido centro e introdujo dos dedos en su cavidad, sin desconfianza alguna y comenzó a bombear, sintió el cuerpo entero de ella temblar y responder al mover las caderas contra su mano. Él sonrió sombríamente.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, era la sensación más desconocida y que más había valido la pena experimentar, pero ese timbre de peligro en su cabeza le hacía volver a la realidad, intento golpearlo pero era demasiado fuerte, intentó patearlo de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera él se acercó demasiado, impidiéndole respirar siquiera.

Él no era humano, ella lo sabía, pero era demasiado atrayente, su olor llenaba sus pulmones, un aroma masculino y a la vez animal.

La levantó agarrándola de la parte posterior de los muslos, la sentó en la mesa de la cocina y le separó las piernas, él sintió el forcejeo pero no era nada contra su fuerza titánica. Olió el sexo de la chica, deseo, miedo, lujuria. Pasó la lengua, apenas un roce frío, ella sabía a lo que había olido antes, una concentración pura de lo que su cuerpo dictaba.

Profundizó el roce mientras con la mano libre acariciaba uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo, pellizcando y rozando.

– ¡Ah, no…, ah! – Ella sintió sus piernas temblar, su cuerpo entero ardiendo en una hoguera, deseando más y más de aquello. Pero su parte lógica peleaba junto con su instinto de supervivencia.

La fría y filosa lengua del hombre se introdujo más profundo, degustándola, ella soltó un grito ronco de placer y él mordió su pequeño botón de placer, en un gemido sus ojos rodaron en blanco ante la sensación arrasadora. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

– Oh mierda… ¡Ahhhhh! – Él sabía que su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, mordió más fuerte su clítoris y eso fue todo.

Su orgasmo llegó con violencia, arrasando cualquier cosa que pudo haber cruzado por su mente, golpeándola con fuerza, la mejor sensación que pudo siquiera imaginar jamás corrió por su cuerpo entero, sintiendo que perdía la conciencia en un placentero viaje.

Sus jadeos resonaron por la cocina y él se lamió los labios, sabían a ella.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel y él no pudo contenerse, no más ante la visión del cuerpo femenino a su total merced.

La tomó de la cintura y le dio la vuelta, ella sintió el frío material de la mesa contra su cuerpo.

Él se desabrochó los pantalones y justo cuando él dejaba libre su _gran_ _necesidad _ella volteó, miró el miembro erecto y un escalofrío de temor la recorrió, intento salir de allí pero un par de manos le sostuvieron las muñecas estiradas a los costados. Se sintió expuesta y avergonzada, humillada incluso. Pero enterrado en su ser estaba aquél placer oscuro que le causaba ser tomada por un animal como él, algo inhumano y salvaje, descontrolado.

Rozó su entrada con apenas la punta de su erección, ella intentó voltear pero la posición con los brazos estirados no le permitía ver más allá de su hombro.

Ahogó un grito de dolor y placer al sentir la irrupción en su intimidad, sin pudor, sin gentileza. Sintió su espalda arquearse, sus muñecas bien agarradas por los grilletes de hielo que eran las manos de él.

Entró en ella de un solo movimiento, profundo y frenético, se aferró a sus cálidas muñecas al sentir su interior estrecho y húmedo, perfecto. El calor rodeando su frío cuerpo, ansiaba por más, por mucho más.

La embistió de nuevo, con fuerza, haciendo que ella gritara y gimiera con ronco deseo. Salió de ella y empujó con su abdomen de nuevo, se introdujo muy profundo y gruñó fuerte, sintió los muslos de la chica apretarse contra él, su interior recibirlo y ansiarlo más adentro. Soltó las muñecas de la presa y las colocó en sus caderas, ella se aferró al redondo borde de la mesa. Las manos aferradas a su carne, necesitándola de esa manera.

La empujó contra él y ambos gimieron al unísono, entró y salió, aumentando la fuerza, sintiéndola estrecharse contra él, cuando el orgasmo de la chica lo apretó fuerte contra ella él embistió con tal fuerza que uno de los tornillos que soldaban la mesa al suelo reventó.

Era tiempo.

La tomó con una mano de un hombro y la levantó, su espalda arqueada con él todavía dentro de ella. La nuca de ella recargada en su marmoleo hombro. Le tomó el cuello con una mano y le volteó la cara de tal manera que su cuello quedó totalmente expuesto frente a él.

Inhaló su cuello una última vez.

Hundió los colmillos y al momento que ella se disponía a gritar le tapó la boca con la mano que había tenido en su cuello hace un momento.

La sangre sabía excepcionalmente deliciosa, sin comparación, no había palabras al sabor inigualable de la sangre de esa mortal. Comenzó a embestirla de nuevo, mientras drenaba sorbos de la cálida sangre, sin desperdiciar ni dejar caer una sola gota.

Ella sintió el calor quemarle ahí donde la había mordido, pero al comenzar a embestirla ese calor corrió por todo su cuerpo y sintió de nuevo el nudo en el vientre, a punto de explotar de nuevo. No sabía por qué su cuerpo respondía al de él, no sabía porque no peleaba más, pero no quería respuestas, el saber que la estaba tomando ese hombre, el saber que la había hecho llegar a un intenso orgasmo la encendió en una tortuosa hoguera. Sabía que la había violado, ella nunca había dado su aprobación, pero el hecho que la tomara de esa manera, tan descontrolado y salvaje alimentó un siniestro y profundo deseo. Estaba disfrutando ser embestida sin haber dicho que sí antes, sin haber tenido oportunidad de escoger. Se aferró a eso.

Él sintió las contracciones en el centro de la chica apretarle el miembro nuevamente, su tercer orgasmo estaba tomando lugar, él no aguantaría demasiado. El mismo sabor de la sangre le hacía ir en una deriva indetenible, acercándole más y más a la explosión de aquella tensión formada en su vientre y testículos.

Un gruñido gutural emanó de él al sentir su liberación, mordió más fuerte y embistió con mucha fuerza.

Ella sintió las embestidas fuertes, y su cansancio se hizo más pesado, sentía al chico dentro de ella todavía, pero ya no se movía, ella se sintió demasiado cansada, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando después de su repentino y fuerte cuarto orgasmo.

Se recargó en la mesa mientras él, aún dentro de ella seguía drenando su sangre, la visión de la joven comenzó a fallar, todo se hizo borroso y se dejó deslizar al frío piso. Sintió un escalofrío por el frío que sentía, sintió sus extremidades entumecerse y sus párpados cerrarse. Sintió las más frías manos tocar su espalda, apenas rozarla, subiendo y bajando.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchó su propio corazón apenas caminar con trabajo, su respiración apenas suficiente…

Él sintió cómo el cuerpo de su presa perdía la vida, acarició su espalda, consolándola de lo que se avecinaba, el vacío total. Siguió drenando, sintió la sangre más fría, sus extremidades recargadas sin fuerza, ella se quedó quieta y el dio un suspiro al sentir la última gota de sangre mojar sus labios. Estaba muerta.

La levantó y la vistió, la subió como una esposa a su habitación y la colocó en la cama. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en los labios y sonrió siniestramente. Bajó las escaleras y se colocó los pantalones, tomó la camisa y salió sin ella.

Caminó directo a la oscuridad, de donde había salido, a donde pertenecía una bestia infernal como lo era él. Desapareció con una sonrisa torcida en los labios rojos, manchados con la sangre de una presa excepcional.

**Espero sus comentarios, de cualquier tipo, críticas, saludos, felicitaciones, pedradas. Nos leemos. Auf Wiedersehen**


End file.
